


Injury Prone

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: After Fenris stood Hawke up, Hawke is knocked out in battle.





	Injury Prone

“Fenris! Stop it~” Hawke giggled, unable to focus in the heat of combat thank’s to how broody the elf was today. Who could, with his jawline that could cut someone, and those piercing eyes? Anyone would be swooning over such a beautiful man. Sure, he had a mild drinking problem, and yeah he had a tendency to throw things at the wall, and maybe he did yell a bit much, but didn’t that just make him all the more charming? Who isn’t turned on by constant murder and vengeance? At least, that’s how Hawke tried to justify her unconventional crush to herself.  
While Hawke was so distracted by the blood glistening on Fenris’ beautiful face, an enemy snuck up behind her. Before she could react, an blinding pain blazed through her head. Somebody had just clunked her hard and good, and damn, she was too dizzy to get her revenge. The world was spinning and closing in, and soon enough it drained into darkness.

Fenris’ Point of view

“Hawke!” The cry was ripped out of his throat when he saw his companion sink to the ground. His battlecry rung over the field, terrifying all who heard. He hefted his greatsword high above his head, and charged to the bandit who had now knelt over the unconscious human. He swung the blade down, and cleanly cut the man in half. Once he realized the rest of the bandits had fled, he dropped his weapon and knelt over Hawke. Shit-was she breathing? He should never have said those things to her, he didn’t want to lose her with so much left secret. He hurriedly pressed his hand to her neck, checking for a pulse, which thankfully he found. As soon as he calmed down he realized she was breathing as well.  
Gently, he scooped up his secret love in his arms. She was lighter than he expected.  
“I’ll take her back home,” Fenris said to their party members, Varric and Isabela.  
“Oof, I almost wish I were her right now, being swept up by such strong arms,” The pirate always seemed to flirt with him, despite him showing little interest back. His attention was always fixed on Hawke, though she didn’t know it.  
“I told you girls would swoon if you brooded any more.” Varric chuckled. Fenris ignored the taunt and started back towards Hightown.

The last time Fenris had been in Hawke’s home had been on Valentines day. He’d meant to apologize, but the pair had gotten a bit, er… carried away. Instead of admitting his love, he’d run away in fear. Even now, the hair on his arms was raised from nerves. Being so close to someone, it didn’t come naturally to him.  
He gently set her down in her bed before covering her in blankets. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but stay and watch her. What if that blow had damaged something? He tried to justify it to himself, but truly, he just wanted to be near her.  
Fenris sat like that for hours, it almost seemed like she was just sleeping. Her face had seemed peaceful from the moment he’d first touched her. Now, he was having trouble resisting the urge to move a strand of hair out of her face. Giving in, he did so, feeling her soft skin beneath his calloused fingers. He tried to be gentle, but she stirred a bit in reaction.  
“Moo me like one of your qunari girls,” She whispered. Her worlds were slurred, and she didn’t continue any more. Who knew someone so dignified by day talked in her sleep. Over the next few hours she whispered other things, including something about Elven Glory. Fenris hadn’t known she was concerned with elven rights, so he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. Despite himself, he was falling in love. Even if she did call him Fenny instead of Fenris.  
He would wait, watching forever if needed. It was just too damn bad she didn’t keep any alcohol in her house to keep him occupied. Perhaps rubbing alcohol would suffice? Ah, now that sounded like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn Fenris like he makes me as conflicted as Alistair does. He pisses me off with his alchohol obsession and he takes out his anger on Hawke too much and I'm like THAT SHIT COULD GET ABUSIVE. But I've also fallen prey to his angsty charms-damn he's charming. 
> 
> And yes, I did play the quest where he stands you up on Valentines. My poor innocent heart. Maybe I should start dating girls in dragon age more because THEY DON'T PULL THIS SHIT (ily Sera) (Fuck you Alistair)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to request stuff lol chapter two will be an event  
> ~Sin


End file.
